A Race for Yuki
by koi-kami
Summary: The girls at school have all gotten impatient with determining the winner of Yuki's heart so a contest is declared to the winner gets the spoils... can Toru help Yuki keep his secret when every girl in school is trying to hug him


This is just a one shot I thought of. I guess I just decided to give Yuki a hard time.

Disclaimer I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters there I said it.

The small room at the end of the hall was buzzing with activity as more and more girls from the school packed into the corner room.

bang bang

"Ok girls listen up….everyone here is here because they feel they deserve Prince Yuki's affections the most….well…has anyone here; anyone at all been out with Prince Yuki or even held his hand come on now lift them up"

The senior girl stared out at the white and blue sea of girls, not a one raised her hand.

"There you see…no one…and why….has any one even asked him out"

At this a few hands went into the air.

"And?"

Each girl said the same thing, "He turned me down"

"Turn down nothing he literally pushed me away"

The group started to mummer amongst themselves until it became a dull roar.

"Really you tried to ask him out…what was his reason for saying 'no'?"

"So, he pushed you really?"

"I tried to hug him once…he held my head at arms length"

"no really"

"Girls….Girls…." the senior girl banged her shoe once again on the top of the desk.

"This is what I called all of you here for…we all want to be with Prince Yuki…but he turns all of us away…well I say we settle this once and for all…..Next Monday I declare a contest for every girl here to enter…the rules are simple…which ever one of us can hug Yuki Souma first is the only girl allowed to pursue him further…it is only fair"

The girls all started looking at each other and the mummer turned into jousting cheers of conquest. Their best friends were now their rivals in a struggle to win Prince Yuki's heart.

She banged her shoe once more to quiet the group.

"It is settle then…starting Monday morning…the first girl to hug Yuki Souma will be the winner….I hope none of you will hold it against me when I win ha ha ha ha"

Every set of eyes narrowed and their minds began to formulate ways to keep their peers from even showing up at school next week.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday Morning:

Toru busied herself in the kitchen getting breakfast ready for the family humming happily to her self. She heard foot steps coming down the stairs and immediately turned around handing the boy a carton of milk. When the hand that reached out and took it was long and pale she stepped back a little surprised.

"Yuki Kun….what are you doing up so early?"

He mumbled something about not being able to sleep and crazy girls and slumped down at the table the carton of milk still clutched in his hand.

A few minutes later Kyo treaded down the stairs and over to the fridge. Toru turned from the table where she was setting up bowls and plates for breakfast and headed back into kitchen for the rice cooker where she saw Kyo's head in the fridge.

"Hey, where is the milk?"

Toru turned a little pink and pointed toward the table. Kyo lifted his head from the fridge and over to the purplish haired boy. He was staring off into space the carton of milk squeezed between his fist so tight the force of it sent milk in a miniature fountain whizzing up into the air and arching back down all over the table.

"Hey Rat boy…wake up….you're wasting my milk"

"uh?" Yuki's moppy head lifted slightly when Toru came back to the table with a rag instead of the rice cooker to wipe up the milk.

"Gomen Honda san"

"Yuki kun are you ok? You seem more out of it then usual this morning"

Yuki looked up through his shaggy bangs with dark circles under each of his violet eyes. Toru braced herself with the hand with the rag and lifted the other to the boy's forehead.

"You look terrible maybe you should stay home today"

"Yeah Rat boy… let your fans take care of themselves for a day" Kyo reached down snatching the carton for milk from the Yuki and finished off whatever was left in the carton.

"mm…" – He didn't even block… normally he…eh I'm sure he's fine-

Toru finished getting breakfast on the table and sat across from Yuki throwing worried glances at him between bites.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm fine Honda san….I just had a very exhausting dream…every time I closed my eyes it was the same one…but don't worry about it…it was just a dream right… besides there are exams today I can't stay home" He gave her one of his reassuring smiles and picked up his bowl of rice. –I really hope it is just a dream-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell chimed for all students to get to class and the last of the stragglers rushed to their seats. Due to a slow start that morning Yuki was running a little late and had told Toru and Kyo to go on ahead. He drug his feet along to school as the ominous feeling of his dream loomed over him.

-What if all the girls on now I'm just being silly-

Yuki stepped into the empty hall and into class room 2D. When he slid the door open he could feel several sets of eyes trained on his every move. He glanced around the room and every set of feminine irises were focused solely on him. Not a single girl except maybe Toru was paying any attention to the teacher's lecture. He could feel his pulse race as the contents of his dream seemed to have followed him to school.

"Yuki Souma… your tardy pass please and have a seat already"

He turned his back to the dozen or so piercing eyes of all the girls in the class to the teacher.

-Great I already missed the first exam this morning…now I have to stay after school to make it up- He release a rather exhausted sigh and handed the teacher his tardy slip then slid down in his chair.

It took all his will power just to stay awake long enough to make it to break time.

The bell chimed over the PA to let all the teachers know it was time for break.

The teacher set down his lecture notes and announced he would return in a few minutes.

There was the usual shuffling about, but with it a considerable amount of scuffling and the sound of sneakers skidding on the linoleum floor.

Suddenly the possibilities of his dream becoming reality came crashing down on him almost literally. Several of the girls sitting on the other side of the room started heading his way. They seemed in a hurry to get there and began pushing one another out of the way as they closed in on him. When the first girl made it to his desk and dove for him he quickly jumped up doing a back flip over this chair.

"Yuki…"

"Yuki…"

He was trapped now backed up against the wall the passage to the door blocked by several girls with their arms out stretched and ready.

"AHHH A RAT!"

Yuki's heart jumped and the girls blocking his way jumped as well.

They spun around franticly looking down at their feet.

"Where?... Where?"

Yuki used this as his chance to run; although he really wished Toru had used something else to distract them like "eek a bee" or something. But he was grateful for the help anyway.

As all the students in the class room started searching for the alleged rodent Toru slipped out and down the hall after Yuki.

"Yuki Kun!"

Yuki spun around to see Toru running up behind him. No one else was in the hall just yet.

He stopped to catch his breath leaning against the wall one shaky arm stretched out to support himself. Toru blushed a little as she caught up to him and apologized for what she yelled back in the classroom.

"I'm sorry about that…it was the first thing that came to mind"

Yuki shook his head and told her not to worry about it. His breathing was heavy and a bit ragged.

"At this rate I may… transform… without any of them even getting near me"

Toru blinked at him a few times with a slight tilt to her head, "What do you think that was all about?"

Yuki shook his moppy head and sighed, "I'm not sure…but it really feels like my dream is coming to haunt me"

"Your dream?"

"Yes…in my dream…."

Several doors opened at that moment each one was holding back a small group of girls.

"YUKI!"

The girls poured out of the rooms and ran for the exhausted boy.

"Honda san Run!"

He grabbed Toru by the arm and pulled her along down an empty hallway the growing group of girls closing in behind. As they made their way down the hall more doors opened and more girls poured out.

"Yuki!"

"Yuki!"

"Yuki!"

They were coming from everywhere. He had to dodge a few that tried to tackle him and he lost his grip on Toru's arm. She stumbled and fell, but Yuki was powerless to go back and help her he had to keep running. His salvation was only a few steps away; the boys bathroom.

If he could just make it there he would be safe for the time being.

"YUKI!"

Out of the corner of his eye he caught the glimpse of a blonde haired girl or what he thought was a girl running straight for him; her arms opened wide. There was no where for him to run and the boys' bathroom was still 100 feet away.

The blonde collided with him; he closed his eyes and prayed no one else would see his transformation, but nothing happened. He looked down to find Momijii wrapped around his body.

The girls were closing in and had quickly discovered where Yuki was heading.

"Hurry…stop him before he gets to the boys bathroom!"

"Momijii kun…..quickly in here"

Yuki picked up his cousin and ran into the boys' bathroom. He quickly checked the stalls and was relieved to find them empty.

"Why are all those girls after you Yuki?….oh I know….I bet it's because of that thing the girls have planned."

Yuki quickly turned to his blonde headed cousin taking him by the shoulders,

"What plan?"

"Well, I don't know if it's true or not, but I heard some girls talking; saying that which ever one of them can hug you first gets to go out with you or something like that"

"What!"

Momijii just shrugged and walked over to the bathroom door to have a look out side.

"I don't think you can go this way…there's a whole hall full of girls out there"

Yuki looked around the bathroom to find a window but it was too small for him to get through. –Wait, I could just ask Honda san to…no…how would she get past all the girls in the hallway….I've got it-

"Momijii…I need you to do me a favor"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toru managed to push herself up from the hoard of girls that had run past after Yuki.

-I wonder why all the girls in school are after Yuki and what did he mean about his dream?-

"Toru….Toru"

Uo and Hana ran to Toru's side helping her up and fussing over her ruffled hair and clothes.

"What happened are you ok?"

Toru nodded and smiled at her friends, "Yeah I'm ok…but Yuki"

"That's why we came looking for you….we heard a couple of girls talking about tackling the poor boy into submission" Uo said this almost laughing.

"What!"

"We just thought you might want to give him a hand" Hana gave her a knowing smile and waved Toru off to go help her friend.

Toru nodded her thanks to Hana and Uo and ran off after the group of girls. She turned the corner to run into an entire hoard of girls waiting outside the boys' bathroom.

"Toruuuuu….."

She turned around to find Momijii running up behind her. He snatched her by the arm and drug her away around the hall and out into the yard than around another wall.

"Momijii kun what…are you….where are you taking me"

"Yuki needs your help….he's locked himself in the boys' bathroom so the girls out in the hall can't hug him, but he can't stay in there all day"

Toru came to a halt and Momijii turned around to stare at her, "What's wrong Toru"

"This is so unfair…why would all the girls do this to him…don't they even consider how he feels"

Momijii looked back at her his head tilted slightly an understanding smile gently pulling at his lips.

"Come on Toru…."

He pulled her again by the wrist and around the wall where the boys' bathroom window was swung wide open Hatsuharu stood under it.

"Hi Hatsuharu kun"

She looked up from the white haired teen to the open window.

"Yuki Kun?"

"Honda San…is that you?"

"Yes…what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to climb up here and… hug me… I have to get out of here, but the window is too small"

The idea that Yuki was actually asking her to hug him caused her cheeks to turn a light pink.

"Um ok"

Hatsuharu laced his hands together to give Toru a sort of step up to the window. She placed her foot carefully in his awaiting hands and apologized for being too heavy; to which Hatsuharu said she was being silly and that she was nothing he couldn't handle.

She blushed a little then peeked over the window. Yuki was standing on the toilet just under it.

"Honda san…do you think you can reach me"

"I'll try"

Hatsuharu gave her one quick toss and half her body went through the window getting a little stuck at her skirt. She reached out and so did Yuki. He lost his footing and almost collided with the wall, but Toru was able to grab him around the shoulders and pop she almost fell in trying to catch him.

Momijii and Hatsuharu were trying not to laugh as the girl was dangling half way out of the window her legs kicking franticly to regain her balance.

"It's ok Toru…jump we'll catch you…it isn't that far I jumped out of it earlier"

Toru tried to push herself up and twist her body around enough to see Momijii and Hatsuharu underneath her with their arms out. She held Yuki tight to her body, closed her eyes and shoved with her free arm. Well, the boys caught her alright, but not how they planned it. She had landed on top of them. When she opened her eyes she was sitting on top of a cow and squishing a poor rabbit.

-Oh no-

"I'm so sorry…maybe you should have just let me hit the ground…I'm so sorry"

"Honda san…its ok they can go around back no one will notice"

She nodded her rather pink face and helped pick up the boys' clothes and draped it over Hatsuharu's back.

"Good luck Yuki" the black and white cow said then turned to walk away and get out of sight until he and Momijii would return to normal.

"Thanks guys…well I guess that leaves Kyo to get your clothes back Yuki Kun"

Toru watched Hatsuharu and Momijii round the corner while she kept an eye out for anyone coming from the other way. She waved bye to them thanking them once again and walked off the way she came.

"I'm sorry about this Honda san"

"It's ok…it isn't like you wished for this to happen…. Girls can be a little crazy some times when it comes to someone they care about"

When Toru rounded the corner a group of girls were all waiting near the entrance to the school. –Looks like they gave up on waiting outside the bathroom-

"I guess they thought you went out the window"

"I did"

It was true just not they way the girls thought. Toru smiled at their own private joke.

"Yuki kun, I'm sorry but I might have to hide you …" Her face started to turn bright red and she looked away from the rat and mumbled "… in my shirt"

Her face darken and she franticly starting babbling the first thing that came to her mind.

"… I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed to bring pets to school….not that I'm calling you a pet…I just mean….oooh"

"It's alright Honda san…. I know what you mean"

Before Toru got too close to the entrance she gently placed Yuki under her top blushing furiously. Yuki was blushing too Toru just couldn't see it.

He wiggled around clawing his way up her under shirt trying to get at least a little comfortable and to keep from falling out. This caused Toru to laugh.

"Stop you're tickling me"

"Gomen"

"Honda san I have a student counsel meeting next period so no one will miss me in class, but I have to get back to class after lunch"

"Ok..nnn hha..ha"

Trying to squash the giggles back down Toru pushed past the girls at the entrance. The hallways were empty now that classes had resumed. The large group of girls had given up on waiting for Yuki to leave the bathroom; a boy had gone in and when they asked him if Yuki was in there he told them 'no'.

Toru went back to class to find Kyo leaning in his chair. She quickly ran up to him and told him what had happened. Kyo turned a bright red when he heard that Toru was keeping Yuki under her shirt.

"Nani! God damn that rat"

"Please Kyo Kun…can you get his clothes back" she said in a rushed whisper.

"yeah yeah"

Kyo raised his arm asking permission to use the bathroom and trotted off to retrieve Yuki's clothes.

When Kyo came back he told Toru he left them in Yuki's shoe locker so it wouldn't look suspicious when he came back carrying an arm load of clothes.

"Thank you Kyo kun"

"Whatever"

When lunch time rolled around Toru took her box lunch out into the yard to share with Yuki after all if every girl in school was after him he was safest staying a rat for now anyway.

She nestled herself against a tree and pulled out her lunch.

"Yuki kun"

She peered down her shirt to find the small gray rat curled up at the bottom of her undershirt fast asleep.

-Well, he did say he hadn't gotten any sleep last night…and after having all those girls chasing him down I know he must be tired I'll just let him sleep through lunch.-

She blushed a little as she felt his soft fur against her bare stomach.

-Well, I did do the same thing for his brother…but… why is my heart pounding so much now? –

She looked back down at the little gray rat; he seemed so peaceful. –I'm just glad I can do something for him once in awhile-

A warm satisfied smile spread across her face.

"You look happy"

Toru looked up nervously to find Uo and Hana standing next to her.

"Uo chan, Hana Chan…when did you?"

Unconsciously Toru looked down at her stomach to make sure Yuki's presence wasn't obvious. She smile nervously up at her friends and gathered her things together and held them in front her stomach trying not to squish the sleeping rat underneath.

"Well, I guess we should get back to class huh?"

Uo and Hana looked at each other then back to Toru; lunch wasn't even over yet. They exchange glances and shrugged, their friend wasn't what one would call normal anyway.

Uo and Hana followed Toru back to class.

"Hey Toru… so what happened to your friend… were you able to fight the girls off of him or what"

Toru turned a deeper shade of pink and nodded.

-That's right I have to get Yuki back his clothes so he can get to class-

"Um…I have to go some where real quick I'll meet you both in class ok"

Toru waved good bye to her friends and headed off for the lockers.

"She sure is acting weird today"

"I felt another electric signal coming from Toru…if felt a lot like Souma kun"

"Yeah?…I wonder why"

Uo and Hana watched their friend run off toward the lockers then went off back to class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toru looked around to see that the locker room was empty and found Yuki's locker. She pulled out his clothes and set them down on the bench.

She checked one more time to see that the coast was clear and looked down in her shirt to find he was still sleeping and apparently dreaming. His little legs and whiskers would twitch and he seemed to be mumbling something. "Honda san….mmm…Toru…you smell nice"

Now she was even darker than before.

"Um…Yuki Kun….wake up….you have to get back to class remember"

Soft purple eyes opened and he stretched thoroughly satisfied with his little nap.

He looked about and saw a wall of white and another wall of a different shade of white and a…..a…belly button!

He looked up to see….A BRA!

His little cheeks turned the darkest pink, "Honda san….Gomen…I don't remember crawling in here….I…."

Toru turned her head away shaking it slightly, "No it's ok…. I have your clothes here"

Yuki crawled out of her shirt and into her hands and she placed him on the bench.

"I'll go stand watch at the entrance ok"

She trotted off without sparing him another glance. Yuki stood on the bench a little confused and concerned. Had he offended her? It wasn't like he was trying to get under her clothes he just ended up there some how. His cheeks brightened and pop

He quickly put his clothes back on and walked over to the entrance. He stopped next to Toru and waited for her to acknowledge him.

"Oh Yuki….are you ready to go back now?"

He noticed she still would not look at him. A slight frown pulled at his lips.

"Honda san…. Never mind… maybe we should walk back to class together it would probably be safer"

"nn" she nodded still not looking at him.

Back at class several sets of feminine eyes narrowed at the girl walking beside Yuki. The whispers already started.

"You don't think…she"

"There is no proof she hugged him so….it's still open"

"Why would he hang around her anyway?"

More and more murmurs went around the room until the teacher told everyone to settle down and be quiet. But the heated gazes did not leave Toru or Yuki all through class.

Toru looked around the room to see one set of narrowed accusing eyes after another.

-This is going to be a long day-

When she glanced over at Yuki she could tell he was thinking the very same thing.

-How are we going to get through the day without Yuki being transformed?-

Several ideas went through Toru's head but none of them seemed very good. Before she knew it the bell had rung. She tossed wide worried eyes in Yuki's direction then back around the room. The girls were already starting to mobilize. Toru was running out of time the girls were closing in on him fast.

"Souma Yuki…. Please report to the front office immediately"

All girls including Toru turned toward the PA system speaker…. Well maybe not saved by the bell, but close enough. By the time the girls had turned around Yuki was gone.

Yuki tore off down the hall like the devil himself was on his heels. A teacher tried to stop him and chastise him for running in the halls, but all Yuki heard was something about setting a good example.

In the office Hatori sat waiting.

"Yuki… Momijii has told me what the girls here are up to… I'm afraid if you don't find a way out of this… Akito has asked me to pull you from the school"

"What!…damn him"

"I can drive you home now if you like"

Yuki stood there and considered it for a moment, but he had to take that stupid exam he missed from this morning he had to stay.

"I can't… I have a very important exam I have to make up after school…. There has to be another way"

Hatori got up and walked over to the secretary and said something to her too soft for Yuki to hear. The next thing he knew he heard.

"Honda Toru Please come to the front office immediately"

A few minutes later Toru knocked lightly on the door and slid it open. She bowed slightly and stopped half way up when she saw Hatori and Yuki in the office.

"Hatori san? Yuki kun?"

She blinked a few times looking from one to the other they were the only two in the room, than who called her here? Suddenly a delicate white hand grabbed her arm and pulled her inside than quickly closed the door behind her.

"Honda san… I'm sorry I have to ask this of you again, but I'm going to need you to carry me to the open classroom so I can make up my exam"

"Carry?"

Yuki turned the brightest shade of pink and nodded, "I'm going to need you to hug me again"

Some where deep in his mind he was actually starting to enjoy this, but he would never tell her that.

Toru looked past Yuki to Hatori who only glanced at her and turned around. Then she turned back to Yuki, "um ok"

She wrapped her arms around him and pop. She bent down picking up his clothes keeping him close.

"Well, where to?"

Hatori stepped past them glancing briefly at the second office door where he had left the sleeping secretary. His talents came in handy sometimes. He then left the room first to come back in to say the coast was clear, but that he could hear a group of girls talking a little way off. Toru ducked out of the office and followed Yuki's instruction to the class room at the end of the hall three floors up.

"I'm really sorry about all this… I promise to make it up to you"

"Oh that's ok you do so much for me already…I'm just glad I can help"

She was too embarrassed to put him back under her shirt so she held him close to her hidden under all of his clothes.

Several girls past her in the hall on their way to after school activities or on their way home; they all gave her rather suspicious looks as they noticed a boy's uniform bundled in her arms. She turned a brighter shade of pink for every person that made eye contact.

-I can't wait for this day to be over- Then another thought enter her mind cause her heart to race -…what about tomorrow-

"Yuki Kun…what are you going to do about tomorrow…. I can't keep turning you into a rat all day"

"Yuki?"

She looked down at the small black bundle and shrugged.

"There's the room"

She entered the end classroom and found three girls sitting there taking a make up as well.

-Oh no-

They all looked up giving her annoyed looks for interrupting their test.

She bowed apologetically and went out.

"Yuki?" still nothing from her small companion. She was getting a little worried.

She had to find a place where there wouldn't be any girls and she just couldn't get herself to go into the boys' bathroom. She found a closet just down the hall from the classroom and ducked inside.

"Yuki kun?"

She peeled back a layer of clothing to find a rather still rat laying amongst the folds.

-Oh god, I must have suffocated him…I'm so sorry Yuki-

She set the small bundle down and started to cry.

"Yuki kun I'm sorry…Yuki…"

"Honda san…"

Sleepy eyes opened to find the girl weeping in a dark corner. He walked over to her placing his tiny hand on her back.

"Honda san?...doushita no?"

Toru turned around slowly just before her eyes meet his pop her face flared into a blood red hue and spun back around.

"Gomen…" Yuki made a hasty retreat to his clothes piled on the floor and put them on.

"It's alright now Honda san you can turn around"

"Yuki kun….I thought I had suffocated you" without thinking she threw her arms around him and pop Toru backed away falling to her knees and beat her forehead with her fist.

"I'm sorry I'm so stupid"

"It's alright Honda san…. I like your hugs"

Toru looked down at the little rat that had his soft gray head laying on her knee and was petting it gently with his tiny paw.

"I really do Honda san…. I don't even mind when you turn me into a rat"

Toru was crying now big fat drops fell on her knee splashing Yuki in the face as they landed.

"Honda san?..."

"Yes" she said still trying to choke back the tears.

He laughed a little and smiled in his own way, "I guess this means you win"

Toru blinked at him a few times not really sure where he was going with this.

-Clueless as always-

He shook his little gray head and looked back up into her wide blue eyes.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…" pop.

-Damn it-

Toru quickly threw herself in the opposite direction to let the boy get dress for the fourth time that day.

Yuki quickly got dressed again looking very much like he had slept in his clothes and turned back to Toru.

"Well, I guess I should get to that classroom now"

"Wait Yuki kun….there are three girls in there taking a test too"

He turned back to her and smiled, "I think it will be alright"

He held out his hand helping her up and led her to the door. When the two of them emerged the three girls that had been taking the test down the hall had finished and were now walking by the closet. All three sets of eyes widened. Here was Yuki Souma and Toru Honda emerging from the closet with their clothes all wrinkled. All five faces paled.

"Good afternoon ladies" Yuki regained his composure quickly and stepped past the girls to head toward the classroom. Toru ran after him her head buried in her chest her face a perfect tomato. She could hear the girls' whispers as she followed after Yuki; what she could catch of their frantic whispers set her ears on fire.

"Wow…I guess she got more than a hug"

"But why her"

"I guess the contest is over huh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I edited this story so if for some reason you read it again I apologize. So far as a squeal I'm thinking of something but it might be a few weeks.

Thanks for reading

KoiKami


End file.
